Damian Wayne
For the first Robin, see Dick Grayson. Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul and the grandson of the founder and former leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul. He was trained since birth by the League but was later forced to flee with his mother to Gotham City when his grandfather was murdered by Deathstroke. After meeting his father, he became the second Robin and changed his ways from a mission of vengeance to a mission of justice like his father. He eventually joined the Teen Titans. Biography Early life Damian Wayne was born from a drug-induced affair between Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. Talia gave birth to Damian and kept his existence from Bruce Wayne. Damian was raised by his grandfather Ra's al Ghul, and his mother in the ways of The League of Assassins and brought up to eventually lead humanity, like Ra's al Ghul. Damian had been trained since birth by the League of Assassins to one day take over the organization. Meeting Deathstroke One morning, as Ra's al Ghul was overseeing the League's training with Damian and Talia, they were abruptly breached by an attack caused by an army of assassins led by Slade Wilson, a former apprentice of Ra's al Ghul and mercenary calling himself Deathstroke. Talia took Damian to the bottom level of the League's fortress and went to help fight off the invasion. Damian helped fight the invasion and shoot down multiple assassins using a gun dropped by one. As Ra's al Ghul was about to get killed by Deathstroke, Damian intervened and fought Deathstroke, managing to blind him in one eye using his sword before Deathstroke got away with Ubu, another one of Ra's al Ghul's former henchmen. Damian followed his grandfather to the Lazarus Pit, but Ra's died before he could get to the pit. Talia arrived and when Damian tried to get Ra's into the Lazarus Pit, Talia advises against it, saying the Pit can't heal a body as damaged as Ra's was. Talia then took Damian to meet his father. Meeting his father On Gotham Docks, Damian was introduced to his father, Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman. Talia left Damian with Batman and they went to the Batcave where Damian observed it. He was then led to his room by Alfred Pennyworth. During the film, Batman tries to humanize him to correct Damain for being a trained assassin that raised by the league. The next morning, Damian was working out in the garden, chopping down garden bushes in half, as a training extra size. Bruce and Alfred oversaw this and Bruce were impressed by Damian's talent. Damian visited Bruce at his office at Wayne Manor. He told him of Deathstroke's right-hand man Ubu who was stationed in Gotham and who he believed could lead him to Deathstroke so they could kill him. Bruce said they don't kill and tried to explain to Damian how Ra's was a madman, but Damian rebuffed it, saying Ra's was a hero and died one. Bruce realized that Damian stole data from the Batcave and sent him back to the mansion. Damian said he owed his grandfather a death. Battle against Ubu Damian located Ubu who was with harlots at his apartment. Damian broke in, scared the harlots away, and fought Ubu. Damian demanded to know where Deathstroke was, but Ubu wouldn't say anything. The fight led to the other end of Gotham where Damian was about to kill Ubu with his sword if he refused to talk. Ubu told Damian to do his worst. Just as Damian was about to kill Ubu, Nightwing interfered and defeated Damian, tying him to a pole. Becoming Robin Damian led back to the Batcave, looked at the Robin costume and traded insults with Nightwing. Batman criticized Damian for "being a child" and almost going too far with Ubu. Damian rebuffed it as it was easier his way, but Batman said it had nothing to do with easy. It was about doing what is right because it's right. Batman then allowed Damian to become Robin and help him find Dr. Langstrom who was kidnapped by Deathstroke. Damian and Batman arrived at the Gotham Coliseum where Batman told Damian of how his father used to bring him here for ball games and took him to the amusement park afterward. Damian and Batman found Langstrom and Damian tried to force Langstrom to talk by throwing him out of his lab, signaling the assassins. Batman and Damian fought off various assassins and then ran into the Man-Bat Assassins. They eventually escaped and captured Langstrom, bringing him to the Batcave. Damian and Batman saved Langstrom's family from Deathstroke's fortress and Langstrom's daughter gave Damian a message and told him not to tell Batman. As Batman was about to call Interpol for Langstrom's family, Damian watched the message and discovered his mother had been kidnapped by Deathstroke who threatened to kill her if Damian didn't come alone to his fortress in the ocean. Final battle against Deathstroke Damian swam to the fortress and confronted Deathstroke. Deathstroke shot Talia while she tried to shield Damian from Deathstroke's blast. Deathstroke chased Damian and was about to kill him until Batman arrived. Damian went after Deathstroke and the two fought. Damian defeated Deathstroke but decided not to kill him because he was his father's son. Damian, Batman, and Talia escaped with the help of Nightwing. Damian decides to stay on as Robin after everything is said and done, though he was ready to go with his mother when she asked him to. Talia left Damian with Batman so he could learn from him and left to fix the League of Assassins. Battle against Scarecrow Damian and Dick were called upon by Batman to find and capture the Scarecrow since he had to help the Justice League. The two tracked Scarecrow down and defeated him in his warehouse. Battle Against Dollmaker and Meeting Talon During the height of the Dollmaker case, Robin deduced the connection between the children kidnapped from Gotham City and a toy company named Schott's Toys. The children all owned toys from it. Rather than inform Batman, Robin stole the Batmobile and drove to Ichabod, a town 60 miles outside the city, where Schott's Toys was based. As he neared Ichabod, Robin called Batman and told him. Batman was not pleased and reminded him of the mantra of "Justice not vengeance." As Robin investigated Schott's Toys, he found blood, surgical tools, scared children, and dead bodies. He encountered the Dollmaker. Dollmaker asserted he was helping the children. Robin called him a psychopath and vowed he would pay. Batman soon joined the battle but Robin ran off to capture the Dollmaker. Dollmaker's pleas fell on deaf ears and Robin only became more and more infuriated. He got out a Batarang and promised to teach him about helplessness. Dollmaker tried to run but Robin threw out a bola and snagged his legs. Dollmaker pleaded with Robin and kept stating he loved the children. Robin threatened to tear his heart out. However, Dollmaker's whimpering made Robin hesitate and he was spared. Robin turned his back and reminded himself of "Justice not vengeance. Justice not vengeance" While he was distracted, Dollmaker got up and armed himself with a log. Before Dollmaker could attack, Talon appeared and ripped his heart out from behind. Talon advised Robin to trust his instincts then vanished from the scene. Batman arrived and accused Robin of the deed. Robin admitted he could have done it easily but didn't out of respect for Batman. When Batman asked who did, Robin told him to figure it out and walked off. Meeting Samantha Vanaver Back home, Damian settled in a study and continued his study of Charles Dickens with a copy of "Oliver Twist." He fell asleep on a couch. He awoke to Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend Samantha Vanaver. Wayne quickly introduced Damian as his ward, not a son, and was keeping him a secret from the press corps until the paperwork was finished. After Vanaver left, Damian remarked she was very attractive but a hair pretentious and a little shallow. Wayne noticed the book and remembered he read a lot of Dickens at his age, too. He decided to take in a viewing of the 1948 version of "Oliver Twist" directed by David Lean. Damian agreed to join him if he got his own bowl of popcorn. Later that night, he tried to sneak out again but the latest outgoing security system prevented him. He was infuriated he nor Robin could have their own life and resented being kept at the manor like a prisoner. When Wayne countered things would be different if he were more trustworthy, Robin countered trust went both ways. Damian went to the Batcave to close the Dollmaker case on the Batcomputer and apologized for sneaking out the other night. He was annoyed when Batman went out alone and even more annoyed upon finding out Nightwing was his babysitter. Robin was uninterested in being trained by a "circus clown" and was confident of his late grandfather's training. Nightwing asserted he was trained by Bruce Wayne, the man who repeatedly defeated Ra's al Ghul. Disgusted with the "pure and perfect" Dick Grayson, Robin declared he was Wayne's son and nailed him with a low blow then knocked him down below onto the Batcomputer chair. Meeting Talon Robin ran away and saved a couple named Jack and Jill from two thugs. Robin easily defeated them and implored them to get back up. Talon appeared in a nearby alley and asked him to finish them off. They were interrupted by police sirens. Talon introduced himself and invited Robin to follow him. They settled into Talon's home. Talon offered him a chance to help eradicate crime once and for all with no rules and no limits. Robin was intrigued but needed time to think. Talon let him keep a sai as a gift and a device to communicate with later when the decision was made. He was caught trying to sneak back into his bedroom. After a war of words, Wayne threatened to send Damian to a school in Switzerland run by a retired general if he didn't shape up. Dick Grayson tried to reason with Wayne in private, but he realized that maybe he and Damian lacked what was required to be father and son. Robin overheard and ran away. He activated the device and met with Talon. The next night, they went to The Garden and attacked mob boss, Mr. Draco. Robin wouldn't execute Draco and instead gathered evidence to convict him. Talon insisted Draco's army of lawyers would again keep him out of prison and insisted he cross the line. Batman arrived and was about to chase Talon but Robin challenged him and the two fought. The battle spilled over from the roof through a skylight. Batman positioned himself and took the brunt of the fall. Robin ultimately spared Batman but ran off again. Batman tracked down the base of the Court of Owls but he was drugged and dumped into a labyrinth. He experienced a nightmarish hallucination of the future. An adult Damian became Batman, took up arms, and tore the heart out of Gotham, leaving a trail of destruction across the world. As "Damian" shot Batman over and over, Batman lurched closer and held "Damian" in his arms. Batman apologized and asked Damian to forgive him. Final battle against Talon While Batman recovered, Robin was presented to the Court of Owls by Talon. The Court accepted Talon's choice of protege but asked Robin to reveal his secret identity as a pledge of loyalty. Robin hesitated at first but removed his mask. The Grandmaster, who was Samantha Vanaver, recognized Damian and realized Bruce Wayne was Batman. She ordered Robin's death as a way to deeply hurt Batman. Talon could not execute Robin and did the unthinkable. He turned on the Court and murdered every Owl present. Talon then asked Robin what he would in turn sacrifice. Robin instead called him insane. Talon promised he wouldn't ask Robin to betray Batman any further and would eliminate the opposition. Talon knocked Robin out and sealed him in a casket, forcing him to take part in the resurrection ritual. Talon revived all the dead Talons and left for Wayne Manor. Robin figured out how to release the clamps on the caskets and escaped. He noticed the effect of subzero cold and messaged Pennyworth. Robin returned to the manor and retrieved his sai. As Talon defeated Batman, Robin arrived and defended the latter. Talon ordered Robin to let him die. Robin declared Talon would never let his father die like Talon did. Talon was infuriated and knocked Robin away. He grabbed Batman by the throat and stated they could survive with the Wayne fortune after Batman died. Robin leaped onto Talon's shoulders and punched away. They fought sai to sai but Robin knocked Talon's away and held his to Talon's throat. Robin declared Talon would never replace Batman. As Batman came to, Talon pulled Robin's arm forward and effectively committed suicide. He advised Robin to trust his instincts and perished. Robin saw he left his pocket watch and threw down in disgust. Batman admitted he was proud of Robin and welcomed him home. Robin pulled away and realized he needed to find out who he was. His mind was filled with too many voices - Ra's al Ghul, Talia, Batman. Batman understood and told him about a monastery in the Himalayas that could be of help. Robin remarked he didn't need help but would later on. The two hugged and parted ways. Sometime later, Damian glimpsed the monastery and continued hiking. Returning to Gotham Damian was accepted into the monastery. Unlike the other monks, he chose not to shave his head. About half a year later, he finished scrubbing floors and retired to his room. Damian checked on the Bat tube Movie website on his tablet and saw a "Where's Batman?" video clip from News 52. News of Batman's disappearance was enough to convince Damian to return to Gotham. Back at Robin, he made an unexpected appearance in a battle at the docks between Batman and the Black Mask mob. Robin threw his sai into Black Mask's launcher. The blowback scorched his face. Reelin in agony, he ordered someone to kill Robin. Two men manned a truck and railgun inside. As Batman fought the man with the gun, Robin climbed up the side and fought the driver. As the truck began to lose control, Robin steered the wheel into a controlled crash. Robin chided Dick Grayson for his poor performance as Batman. Modest as ever, Robin boasted he was more Batman than Grayson would ever be. Meeting Batwoman Robin soon realized they were being followed by Batwoman. They lured her into an alley, ditched the Batmobile, and confronted her. She deduced Batman was really Nightwing then revealed she was there the night Batman died. She took them to the ruins of the warehouse where she and Batman fought Heretic's gang over two weeks prior. Robin didn't trust her but Grayson quickly recalled he trusted Talon. Robin told him to shut up then demanded to know who the likes of Tusk and Firefly were working for. Batwoman didn't know and declined to work with them. On the drive back home, Robin insinuated Grayson wanted Batman to be dead so he could keep the suit. Grayson braked and told him he struggled for years to get out of Batman's shadow, to build a life for himself, and the last thing he wanted was to be Batman. Pennyworth broke up the heated discussion with news he discovered Batman's file on Batwoman. Robin inquired why he didn't know about her. Pennyworth remarked she kept a low profile then played the video. He and Grayson were surprised to learn Batwoman was Katherine Kane. Robin was in the dark. Battle at Wayne Tech Batman and Robin responded to a distress call from Wayne Tech. They engaged Heretic's gang in the secret sub-level 3 vaults. The Heretic became fixated on Robin and ordered Electrocutioner to spare him. Electrocutioner ignored him and continued to electrocute him. Heretic threw a knife into Electrocutioner, killing him. With Robin and Lucius Fox hurt, Batman could not pursue. The villains' leader, Talia, refused to allow Heretic to bring Robin to their base of operations at the Sisters of Perpetual Grace. She preferred to keep him at arm's length. Damian Wayne, meanwhile, was ordered by Batman to endure at least 24 hours of observation out of concern he suffered a concussion. Damian exclaimed Grayson nor Pennyworth was his father. Pennyworth remarked he should be profoundly grateful for that fact and left. Soon after, he suited up in the Batcave and was about to leave on Nightwing's Wingcycle but he was hit in the neck with a dart. The Heretic was waiting for him. Robin tried to fight Heretic but he soon lost consciousness. Rescuing Batman Alfred Pennyworth soon discovered Robin was gone and alerted Grayson. Luckily, Pennyworth had the foresight to hide a tracking device in Robin's suit. Damian awoke hanging upside down in a straitjacket. The Heretic revealed he was an adult force-grown clone of Damian as part of a program initiated by Ra's al Ghul to create the perfect soldier. The Mad Hatter brought him to full consciousness but he still felt something was missing. Heretic wanted to take all of Damian's memories for himself and believed he would then have a soul. Talia discovered what was going on and admonished Heretic. Heretic dropped to his knees and begged Talia to let him have his way and end his suffering. Talia shot him dead. She ordered Mad Hatter to erase all memory of this incident and then make the other "necessary adjustments" to Damian. Batman, Batwoman, and Batwing assaulted the convent, forcing Talia to order a retreat but Bruce and Damian Wayne were left behind. Damian freed himself than his father. Wayne was still disoriented to Damian tried slapping him. Eventually, Wayne blocked Damian. Bruce and Damian Wayne encountered Batman but the tower they were in started to collapse. They struggled to hang on to each other but the structure continued to collapse. Batwing carried Batman, Bruce, and Damian Wayne back to stable ground. Bruce Wayne ordered Grayson and Damian to return to the city without so much as thanking everyone. Week after rescuing Batman A week later, Damian still couldn't believe he was just a tool to program for his mother. Robin and Nightwing later met with Batwoman on a rooftop after she was attacked by her brainwashed father. Nightwing realized Bruce Wayne supplied Talia with the location of the secret vault and the encrypted drive they recovered from the convent. Robin realized there was more to Talia's plan. Nightwing, Robin, Batwing, and Batwoman infiltrated the World Tech Summit but were soon found out. Talia issued an ultimatum to Damian, join her side or die. Robin fought Tusk one-on-one. Tusk eventually lost his footing and fell. Robin tried to snag him with a grapnel line and pull him, remembering justice, not vengeance. However, he soon realized his line was severed and Tusk appeared to be shredded to death by the giant fan blades below. Batwing's battle with Firefly didn't go as well, either. One of the Watchtower Initiative's thrusters was badly damaged. Batwing contacted Robin and asked him to transfer power from the damaged thruster to the two working ones. Robin barely succeeded in just in time and the Watchtower narrowly avoided crashing into the Wayne Enterprises building. Talia, Robin, Batwing, and Batwoman converged on Batman and Nightwing's battle. Talia ordered Batman to execute them. Nightwing was able to make an emotional plea to Batman and break through his programming. He threatened to shoot himself to Talia's dismay. She drew her sword and was about to kill Nightwing when Batman shot the sword out of her hand. Talia made her escape but Onyx attacked to avenge Heretic and the transport crashed into the ocean. Bruce Wayne had a heart-to-heart with Damian back at Wayne Manor. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Although reluctant to join the Titans, he befriends them, risking his own life to help them stop Trigon Teen Titan: The Judas Contract Damian Wayne (now 15) faces challenges such as being haunted by his past when Deathstroke returns and uses Terra as his pawn to bring the Titans to Brother Blood. Their current mission is to break into an H.I.V.E. facility and take it out. Nightwing considers how to break in until Starfire tells him that Terra will sneak them in with her geokinesis. Terra opens a path in the cliff and closes it behind them. Starfire lights the area, as Terra concentrates on lifting the bit of earth they're on. Blue Beetle notes that the scarab doesn't like the confined space; it lashes out when a bit of dirt hits it. Raven blocks a tendril with a force-field, while Robin threatens to "control" the scarab for him. Raven suggests fighting "somewhere roomier, like a broom closet." Soon the Titans take out the H.I.V.E. agents, with Robin noting that they prepared well for them. However, more H.I.V.E. agents arrive in exosuits to buy Mayhem more time to escape. In the Titans' computer room, Dick is surprised by Robin, who notes that Ra's al Ghul would have been impressed with Blood for being able to manage both a worldwide cult and H.I.V.E. However, Nightwing explains H.I.V.E. and the Church of Blood are the same things; Blood only makes them look separate. Robin offers congratulations to Nightwing, seeing Starfire as an equal partner for him. Starfire arrives next, fresh out of the shower, asking about the progress about the information; Nightwing explains that he programmed the computer to inform him when it finds relevant data. Robin notes it's not the worse idea he's had, earning annoyance; he thought it was a compliment. Terra arrives, snarkily repeating Robin. As Robin leaves, he is surprised by Beast Boy, who is wondering where Jaime went. Later, Starfire decides to have a group training session to prepare them for unexpected fights Robin tells Terra to control herself, snapping her back to her sense when she went out of control. At night, Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven rush to Terra's room, where she is convulsing in her sleep and calling upon her powers. Raven attempts to calm Terra's mind, awakening her; she rudely tells them to leave her be. Once Nightwing, Starfire and Beast Boy leave, Robin asks Raven what she saw in Terra's mind; she tells him it's not his business. However, Robin tells her that everything that goes on in the tower should be the business of each Titan. Raven considers Robin's words. Later, Nightwing works on the data they got from H.I.V.E.; Robin surprises him. Thinking it's about Terra's lack of control, Nightwing is surprised to hear that Robin is distrustful of her. Starfire and Raven arrive nest, with Raven backing Robin up as she has sensed something off about Terra since she tried looking into her mind. However, Nightwing agrees with Starfire that Terra deserves a chance to be helped. Robin tells them that making choices with their hearts will lead to deaths. Hoping feels different, Starfire gives a hopeful look; however, Raven just follows Robin out of the room. Robin later follows Terra into the city, keeping to the rooftops. However, he is surprised when Terra suddenly elevates herself to the roof. Terra explains that she could feel the seismic vibration of his footsteps, even through a building. He asks what's eating away at her; Terra vents that Beast Boy's attempts to woo her, Jaime's inability to control the scarab, Raven's accusing stares, Nightwing's den mother personality and Starfire's constant smiles annoy her. Not to mention Robin's now stalking her. Robin explains that he had a hard time fitting in with Titans, offering to help her as well. Deathstroke surprises them, taunting Robin for sounding so caring. "Well look what Hell spit up." Robin guesses that Slade got to a Lazarus Pit before he could die; Slade confirms the theory, adding that frequent bathing in it has improved his muscle tone to the point he can smash holes in concrete. Robin tells Terra to run, charging Slade with his blade; however, Slade notes that his time with the Titans has softened his battles skills as he no longer seeks to kill his opponents. Catching Slade in an arm-lock, Robin is knocked off by Terra. Being swallowed by the roof, Robin yells at her for betraying them. However, Terra smirks that implies she was ever on their side. At Nightwing's apartment, Nightwing adds that Damian approves of them, prompting Starfire to kiss him. In truth, Damian has been trapped in a wall in Deathstroke's lair by Terra. Damian constantly baits Slade with the hope that he'll be dumb enough to let him out; however, it seems the Batman tactics won't work. Beating him for fun, Slade tells Damian that he will have revenge for the League of Assassins choosing Damian over him for the next Demon's Head by killing the Titans. Slade is later visited by Terra, who is wearing makeup and see-through pink nightgown to seduce him. Ignoring this, Slade tells Terra is was risky to attempt contacting him. Terra retorts it's because Robin is always suspicious. Deathstroke notes it's normal for Robin, replacing the damaged contact lens camera in her right eye. Deathstroke shows Damian all the pictures Beast Boy sent, just to annoy him. He notes that it's a shame he doesn't have more time to break him; in a month, he'd have Damian calling him papa and bringing him his pipe. Deathstroke tries sending a reply but realizes Damian is more of a jerk; he promptly sends a rude text. The Titans open the briefcase to find pictures of them. Back at the tower, Nightwing and Starfire go through the notes, finding that H.I.V.E. has been studying them through all the Titans' attacks on their bases. However, the exact purpose for doing so was lost with the computer data that was blown up. They inform the rest of the Titans to be careful and keep an eye out just in case H.I.V.E. makes an attempt to attack them when alone. Nightwing tries calling Damian to warn him, but cannot get an answer (of course). Robin attempts to reason with Terra; he tries convincing her that Deathstroke is using the League of Assassins methods to brainwash her. Annoyed, she almost kills him until Slade stops her; noting she can see why he wants Robin dead, Terra leaves. With six Titans to drain, Blood begins his ceremony to archive godhood. Seeing the Titans trying to get free, Deathstroke advises Blood to hurry before the machine gets broken and the Titans enact some revenge. Blood begins siphoning the Titans powers, growing stronger. However, Nightwing drops in and damages the controls before Blood can fatally drain his teammates. An explosion occurs, scaring the cultists into fleeing. With the exception of Terra, the Titans free themselves. Robin and Nightwing chase after Deathstroke, both hoping for some payback. Terra wakes as the Titans fight, becoming blinded by a blood-lust towards Slade for betraying her; she blocks Robin and Nightwing and tries crushing Slade. The Titans flee the crumbling temple. After its collapse, Beast Boy returns and digs Terra out of the rubble. She wakes, smiling happily before dying of her internal injuries. Beast Boy and the Titans mourn her loss. At the end, Raven visits Damian on top of the Titan's Tower and presents him with a puppy. Personality Damian is very much a different Robin than his predecessor, Dick Grayson. He is entitled, egotistical, condescending, rude, and unafraid to express his opinions. He is somewhat temperamental if not outright violent when confronted by his enemies. He is shown to commit to the League of Assassins' code, which unlike those of his father, permits and encourages the murdering of one's enemies. He completely understands sarcasm and isn't pleased when Alfred is being sarcastic at him. It's implied that his grandfather's murder is why Damian is particularly confrontational during the pursuit of Deathstroke. Damian, due to being raised with a focus on martial ability with no regard for social abilities. However, since being taken under his father's wing, he has tried very much to reign in his rage and aggression, often repeating the mantra, "Justice, not vengeance," when he catches himself in the mindset of a killer. Damian grew up to believe that he was raised for the sole purpose of leading humanity alongside his grandfather, Ra's al Ghul, because of this his entire childhood was comprised of rigorous training that would turn him into a living weapon, this along with his mother, and grandfathers twisted influence resulted in Damian developing a cold and cruel personality that made him think highly of himself. At the start of the film, Damian shows little respect for the lives that are around him, going as far as killing a villain on sight once they proved to be of no use to him or when he attacked Nightwing without hesitation rather than taking a moment to identify him as an enemy. Damian has no patience and is quick to act without thinking resulting in him making a situation more complicated than it already is and making it more difficult for him to solve things when Damian accompanied Batman to investigate the Gotham Coliseum Damian tried to rush in without even noticing that there were cameras monitoring the area. Damian also has little respect for privacy, he took a sword that was a family heirloom of his fathers and used it to chop bushes for practice, hacked into his own fathers files from the Batcave to obtain information, and even entered his fathers business office to view the company that he believed would be his to own in the future. He is easy to defy those around him if his terms are not meet, he was even quick to defy his own father numerous time. He is stubborn and has a hard time listening to others when he has done something wrong, he also has a hard time understanding sarcasm but plays it off as if he knew. Despite his flaws, Damian is still just a child who desires the approval of his parents and tries desperately to live up to the confidence his father has that he can do good in the world if he would just learn to restrain himself. After the death of his mother, Damian finally has a heart-to-heart with Bruce, but it is yet to be seen how this will affect their relationship. Damian, however, does seem to have a sense of understanding and is willing to set his ego aside in order to complete a task and let someone else take the lead, mainly his father. After a while, Damian begins to take note of the heroic deeds his father has to face and the things needed to be done in order to accomplish them. Damian develops respect for his father and was even willing to stay with him rather than go with his mother. Over the course of the future films Damian continues to make improvements in himself as a result of igniting hero work, he begins to understand the difference between seeking justice rather than vengeance and even begins to have second thoughts in the beliefs that he was taught during his time in the League of Assassins. Damian also gains more compassion and understanding, so much in fact that he now sees his mother's villainous deeds as cruel and heartless, something he would have been alright with and done himself long ago. In Justice League vs Teen Titans, Raven explains to Damian that during her time healing his wounds she learned about his life and explained to him that although he was insufferable he had a kind and generous soul, this was something that Damian did not know about himself. When at first when the fighting starts, he becomes practically feral. In the first movies, Damian lacks emotional tact and the ability to interact with other human beings, mainly due to being groomed to one day inherit the League of Assassins. By the time of The Judas Contract, Damian has gotten used to socializing with others, but is still, in Deathstroke's words "a dick." He appears close to Raven, who also has family problems. He also does not like to change out of his Robin uniform unless needed; he once commented that he only changes clothes when its time for him to bathe. Despite future films making Damian disdainful of al Ghul family, he still respected his grandfather's belief in a better world; he also still loves Talia, even after she dismissed him as a bastard and not her child. After Superman's death, Damian is seen comforting his father. Physical appearance When Batman has a flashback to his childhood, his young self, looks exactly like how Damian is drawn (sans Talia's green eyes). Abilities *'Peak human condition:' Due to his training with the League of Assassins, Damian is in peak physical fitness. **'Peak Strength:' Despite his size, weight, and frame, Damian has the strength that matches or even surpasses most full-grown men, allowing him to easily overpower larger and heavier opponents. **'Peak Agility:' Damian was able to fight his father in mid-air, as well as on several different buildings. Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour and free-running. **'Peak Resilience:' Damian can take far more punishment than normal people, such as being hit by larger and heavier opponents without being weakened by it. **'Peak Speed:' Damian is significantly faster than his father. **'Peak Mobility': Damian can move and react faster than even his father like Damian catches Deathstroke's sword. Partially justified since his gauntlets are shown to be armored. **'Peak Stamina': Damian can exert himself for far longer than even his father. *'Computer skills': Damian claimed to have hacked NORAD at the age of six. *'Master combatant:' Damian is a master of unarmed, melee and close quarter combat having been trained by the League of Assassins since birth. He was able to best Ubu, Dick Grayson in a sparring match between the two, later Talon individually, and even fight roughly on par with his father. He is capable of using any weapon he picks up, from guns to butterfly knives. His primary combat skill is swordsmanship, allowing him to take on Deathstroke in a sword fight. *'Master of stealth:' Damian was able to sneak into Wayne Enterprises undetected to tell him that someone's skimming from the Argentina sector and then into Slade Wilson's hideout, only having to attack one of the guards. He was also able to plant a tracer on each of the Titans, (Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Blue Beetle), without any of them noticing. *'Detective skills:' Damian was able to track down several missing children kidnapped by Anton Schott, based on the fact that they all owned toys made by his company. *'Intelligence': Damian is highly intelligent for his age. He was able to hack the bat-computer and drive the Batmobile in Batman vs. Robin (the latter of which he said he was able to do in Son of Batman). *'Expert driver': Despite his age, Damian knows how to drive and could use the Batmobile after stealing it. *'Expert pilot': Damian was also able to operate the Batwing and its weapons. *'Acrobatics': Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour or free running moves, while he incorporates these skills in traversing urban areas and in fighting. *'Pain tolerance': Damian has an almost inhuman tolerance to damage and pain, which allowed him to climb a mountain with a broken wrist as a four-year-old and allowed him to continue to fight Slade after his arm was impaled on the latter's blade. *'Swordsmanship': Damian is a highly capable swordsman, with his katana being a primary weapon for him in combat. Equipment *'Sword:' Damian largely carries and uses a sword to fight his battles. He used it during his fights with Nightwing, Ubu, and Deathstroke. *'Firearms:' Damian has used a gun twice, once to shoot down assassins during Deathstroke's attack on The League Of Assassins, and when threatening Deathstroke at his base. *'Utility belt:' Damian was given a utility belt with various gadgets by his father, Batman. **'Grappling gun:' Damien uses a line-launching handgun, along with his own natural mobility, to descend or scale several stories and to traverse several yards in seconds or less by shooting a retractable, detachable and replaceable line at a nearby structure and then retracting it. Appearances Films *''Son of Batman'' *''Batman vs. Robin'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' *''The Death of Superman'' Short films *''Nightwing and Robin'' Trivia *Since Justice League Vs Teen Titans, he makes an effort to avoid killing. He even states "please tell me they were undead" after slaying demons. *He is 15 years old by the time of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. *Damian is also the grandson of Thomas and Martha Wayne since he's the son of Bruce Wayne. References Category:Superheroes Category:Teen Titans members Category:Humans Category:Heroes